


The Second Last Time

by alienat



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienat/pseuds/alienat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen just can’t forget about Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://angst-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**angst_bingo**](http://angst-bingo.livejournal.com/)  for the prompt ‘Dub-Con’. This is a continuation of ‘[There is nothing left to say, not even goodbye](http://alienat.livejournal.com/52040.html)’. Comments are love.

The house is packed. It’s Amelia Ackles’ formal graduation party, planned all by her mother and Jensen thinks that Amelia only likes half of the people that are here. There are a few people Amelia actually insisted on inviting. Chris and Steve are here, so are Jared, Genevieve and Adam.

It’s been almost twenty years, since that damned day Jensen decided to live a ‘normal’ life. He can’t really regret it, since it’d mean he wouldn’t have Amelia. But even after twenty years he’s still craving Jared.

Jensen makes his way upstairs, just to get away from the superficial friendliness of A-listed Hollywood. Life’s been good to him. He’s an A-listed actor now. He makes more money than he’ll ever be able to spend with each movie he makes. Doesn’t mean he’s happy or that he has everything he wants.

He walks out onto the balcony that’s adjoined to his bedroom. He and Danneel haven’t shared a bedroom for years. Everything else is just farce. Their marriage ended long ago, but they both agreed that they wouldn’t become one of Hollywood’s divorce statistics.

The air is heavy and thick with heat and pollution. Jensen misses Vancouver. He misses what he left back then. He misses Jared.

When the bedroom door opens, he doesn’t need to turn to know who it is. Through all those damned years, one thing didn’t change: Jared knowing him better than anyone else. He feels Jared’s presence next to him and wants to lean into the warmth. He doesn’t.

“I always envied you for the view you have.”

Jared’s voice is light and conversational, but Jensen hears the underlying tension like nothing else. The tension has always been there, ever since that night.

Suddenly Jensen needs to know if it’s still there, if they could still be what they were. He turns and looks at Jared.

“You think about it sometimes?”

Jared looks at him, licking his lips. “Don’t do that, Jen. It’s over and done with. It happened a long time ago.”

Jensen would laugh if it weren’t so damn sad that Jared’s still the only one who knows exactly what Jensen’s thinking.

“I think about it.”

Jared huffs and shakes his head. “Jensen…”

Jensen shuts him up, pressing his lips to Jared’s in a bruising kiss. For a second he thinks that Jared’s with him, but then he pushes Jensen away, wiping his mouth.

“What the fuck, Jen?”

“I think about you… all the time, Jay. I think about what we had.” He leans into Jared again. “Please, Jay, just this once.”

Jared pushes him away again and walks into the room. Jensen can feel the tension rolling off him in waves.

“We’re married, Jen.”

Jensen sighs and runs his hands over Jared’s broad shoulders down to his forearms. He lays his head between Jared’s shoulder blades. “I miss you, Jay.”

Jared winces. “Jen, we can’t.”

Jensen’s hands wander to Jared’s chest, pulling off his suit jacket. Jared lets him. Jensen can feel Jared’s resolve crumble. When he starts to unbutton Jared’s dress shirt, however Jared spins in his arms and grabs his wrist.

“Stop it, Jen. I mean it.” Jared’s eyes are sparkling with fire. “Hell you’re daughter is having her graduation party down there. You really wanna go there tonight?”

Jensen jerks his wrist free and grabs Jared’s crotch. He’s hard, just like Jensen. “It looks like you wanna go there too.”

“Jen, damn it. No!”

Even though Jared’s saying ‘no’, Jensen can see the opposite in his eyes, the fire and passion for what once was. Jared huffs and pulls away, turning and walking to the door. Before he can open it, Jensen catches Jared’s wrist and pulls him back.

“I know you want it. Just like I do.”

Jared shakes his head. “You’re crazy.”

Jensen resumes opening Jared’s shirt and he feels Jared shivering beneath his fingertips. It goes straight to his cock. He hasn’t been this hard in years. Honestly, he doesn’t think he’s been this hard since he left.

Cupping Jared’s face between his hands, he pushes his tongue into Jared’s mouth, claiming it as his again after all this years. Jared tries to push him away, but Jensen knows if he really wanted Jensen to stop he would make him.

When Jensen pulls away, Jared’s lips are kiss swollen and he’s panting. There is sadness in his eyes, next to the heat and passion. “Jen…,” he breathes and it’s simultaneously a plea and a warning.

Jensen doesn’t care, he dives in for another kiss and this time Jared kisses him back. It’s forcefully and rough and everything Jensen needs. They claw at their respective clothes till they’re lying naked on Jensen’s bed.

Lube and condoms are stashed in the nightstand. There is a slight flicker of doubt in Jared’s eyes, when Jensen pulls them out.

“Tell me to stop now and I will.” He looks at Jared intently.

“No,” Jared shakes his head, “don’t stop.”

Jensen coats two of his fingers with lube. He leans in and kisses Jared. This time it’s slower and gentler. He circles Jared’s hole with one finger and pushes against it, without breaching it.

“Just go slow. It’s been a while,” Jared rasps and Jensen feels hot all of a sudden.

He prepares Jared thoroughly, first with one, then two and then three fingers. When he finally pulls his fingers out and rolls the condom on his leaking cock, he’s shaking with need.

Pushing inside Jared is like coming home. Jensen can’t remember ever feeling so complete since that night. He waits for Jared to adjust to his length and the tight heat is almost killing him. When Jared finally nods, they meet in a kiss and Jensen starts a slow rhythm. He wants this too last.

Soon Jared is begging for moreharderfaster and Jensen is giving it to him. They come simultaneously, completely in sync even after all those years. Jensen pulls out and when he comes back out of the bathroom, where he disposed of the condom Jared’s already dressed.

They lock eyes for second and Jensen grabs the door frame for support. Jared just walks out of the room and Jensen knows that this is the end. Of them, of everything they ever were and ever would be. 


End file.
